<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Un pomodoro al giorno toglie un Uchiha di torno by Asterisco01</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23328475">Un pomodoro al giorno toglie un Uchiha di torno</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asterisco01/pseuds/Asterisco01'>Asterisco01</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adult Naruto Uzumaki, Adult Uchiha Sasuke, Comic, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Not Boruto, Originally Posted Elsewhere, Slice of Life, Uchiha Sasuke Returns to Konoha, after the series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:49:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>820</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23328475</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asterisco01/pseuds/Asterisco01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Possono dei pomodori rovinare una giornata che si prospettava tranquilla? Può Naruto essere più imbranato del solito? Ma soprattutto, riuscirà a sopravvivere alla furia Uchiha?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Italian works - Testi in italiano</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Un pomodoro al giorno toglie un Uchiha di torno</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sasuke quel giorno sembrava meno pacato del solito, erano serviti un paio di sguardi pungenti, parecchie porte sbattute e un’aria di guerra perché Naruto capisse che qualcosa non andava. Certe volte il moro trovava estremamente tedioso che l’altro necessitasse sempre delle cose sotto il naso perché le comprendesse.<br/>
“Sas’ke? Teme?” chiese con tono tra il curioso e il confuso.<br/>
“Usurantokachi, zitto”<br/>
“Cosa ho fatto!? Stai zitto tu, io sto cercando di concentrarmi” rispose, nel tentativo di apparire costernato e serio.<br/>
Sì, in effetti parole del genere pronunciate da lui, fuori dal contesto sarebbero sembrate troppo utopiche, ormai il nunkenin aveva rinunciato alla possibilità che i neuroni del biondino potessero funzionare per più di cinque minuti. Oggettivamente giocare ai videogiochi non poteva essere propriamente definito “concentrarsi”.<br/>
Tutta quella esagerazione portò il moro ad odiare il compagno che non comprendeva la tragicità della sua di situazione.<br/>
“Usurantokachi”<br/>
“Non chiamarmi così Teme! Mangia dei pomodori, magari ti addolcisci” Forse non avrebbe dovuto dirlo, perché Sasuke aveva incurvato le sopracciglia e lo stava guardando minacciosamente, le labbra ormai approssimabili a una linea sottilissima. Provò un certo timore e un lungo brivido lo attraversò, non capiva però se tutto ciò era dovuto all’espressione dell’altro o se dal fatto che avesse un’espressione.</p><p>Infatti la prima volta che lo aveva visto ridere, ad una festa, ne era rimasto talmente scosso che aveva finito per bere e, dopo essere stato trascinato a casa da quello che sarebbe divenuto il suo ragazzo, per poco non svenne quando il moro ebbe accennato una battuta lontanamente divertente; era sicuramente colpa dell’alcol, si diceva sempre, ma ogni volta che ci pensava gli saliva un brivido su per la schiena.<br/>
La sensazione che provava ora gli faceva desiderare di avere un’intera birreria a propria disposizione, sentiva la testa dolergli per la concentrazione; ebbe addirittura il tempo di chiedersi cosa avesse il Teme che non andava, prima che questo gli rispondesse.<br/>
“Dobe. La spesa. Ieri. Dov’é.” Intuì che dovesse essere una domanda, ma il busto di Sasuke che lo minacciava e gli occhi che sembravano fulminarlo gli fecero comprendere che era più simile a una minaccia.<br/>
Deglutì “E’ tutto in frigo. Ho pure ordinato tutto come volevi”<br/>
“In frigo c’è cibo precotto, insalata, affettato e yogurt” elencò con voce fredda e tono secco.<br/>
“Esatto Teme” Naruto proprio non capiva dove volesse arrivare, certe volte gli sembrava di vivere con una ragazza perennemente… come si diceva, non riusciva mai a ricordarsi quella parola.. Ah, giusto “mestruata”. Non aveva ancora capito del tutto cosa significasse ma se Sas’ke la usava per descrivere Sakura quando era arrabbiata non poteva significare nulla di buono.</p><p>Finì per pensare all’ultimo pugno che aveva ricevuto dall’Haruno, ciò lo fece tremare un pochino. Ricordava ancora il terribile dolore alla guancia, no no, non si sarebbe mai più messo tra Sakura e Sasuke (qualunque scelta di posizione scegliesse, per uno o per l’altro, finiva sempre per prenderle; si ripromise di fregarsene e andare a mangiare un delizioso piatto di ramen, alla prossima occasione).</p><p>A quanto pare si era lasciato distrarre troppo dai propri pensieri perché quando tornò alla realtà Sasuke stava parlando e non riuscendo a seguire il discorso osò interromperlo.<br/>
“Teme, cosa stai dicendo?”<br/>
Lo sguardo che ricevette lo fece tremare, ormai poteva proporsi a un provino per il ruolo di un malato di… ah, sì, Parkinson!; era davvero felice di essersi ricordato anche quella parola difficile, ma fu subito distratto dalle parole del compagno.<br/>
“Non ci sono pomodori” fu la risposta. Il tono piatto ma le sopracciglia alzate e uno sguardo capace di fulminare gli fecero comprendere che non era il caso di prendere alla leggera l’affermazione. Così propose, speranzoso di poter tornare a giocare: “Valli a comprare, no?”<br/>
“I negozi sono chiusi, Dobe. È domenica.” Fu la risposta irritata.<br/>
“Puoi prendere un po’ di ramen, non mi offendo” Naruto non comprendeva però che per Sasuke sarebbe stato meglio diventare fruttariano e rinunciare agli onigiri piuttosto che mangiare anche solo un boccone di quel miscuglio inconcepibile di carboidrati e spezie chimiche che è il ramen istantaneo.</p><p>Naruto non aveva previsto nemmeno che non avrebbe affatto giocato ai videogiochi quel giorno. Il suo ragazzo al pari di un dittatore gli aveva imposto di fare del loro giardinetto posteriore un gigantesco (era fermamente convinto che quei quattro metri quadrati si stessero dilatando all’infinito) orto di pomodori piantati personalmente dalle sue mani che, ne era certo, si sarebbero dovute trovare sul contoller della sua amatissima console.</p><p>Non potè negarsi la tortura, la pena era Sakura o Sasuke arrabbiato. Avrebbe potuto chiedere protezione ad un tribunale, l’Uchiha da arrabbiato sembrava Satana; pareva tornare adolescente e desiderare ardentemente, in una furia vendicativa, di staccargli anche l’ultimo braccio buono.</p><p>Quella notte si svegliò e in preda a una gravissima fame si godette del buonissimo ramen istantaneo, e chi se ne fregava del dissenso del moro, quel giorno fu l’unica cosa che gli procurò un brivido di piacere.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>